The Stories
by HPfan58
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY UP! Harry and Hermione are telling two people some stories that they have never told anyone before...
1. Hermione's Surprise Gift

**Title: Hermione's Surprise Gift**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry is planning Hermione something that will change her life forever...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling**

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review! Thanks very much. **

**-Hpfan58 **

* * *

"Ah! I can't find it anywhere!" I said looking in the underwear draw. 'Can you help me find it, Ron?'

'Um, sure Harry what exactly am I going to try to find for you?' said one of my best friends, Ron Weasly. We've known each other ever since I met him on the train in my first year at Hogwarts. Now that we've been done at Hogwarts for five years now, we know each other very well.

'Oh, never mind, I found it,' I said, holding a tiny black velvet box in my hands.

'Remember that thing I told you that I might do?'

'Yes, you were going to ask Hermi–'

'Shh! You're the only one that knows! Hold on, you didn't tell anyone did you?'

Ron's ears went pink. He started staring at his feet, 'Maybe just one, or two people, or my whole family' he whispered. Ron has five brothers, one sister and a mom and dad. He's older that his sister, Ginny. His brothers all have bright red hair like him and Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and twins Fred and George.

'Ron! You didn't! Did they tell anyone?'

'Not that I know of.'

'If you-know-who finds out, I'm going to be so mad at you!'

'You-know-who? Didn't you kill him last year, or was that just me?'

'Not that you-know who!'

'Oh! You mean Hermi–'

'RON!'

'Sorry Harry, I'll shut up.'

'Ok, let's go downstairs'

Harry, with his box in his pocket, and Ron headed downstairs to find Hermione and Ginny in the living room.

'Er, hi, Ginny' I said giving Ron a dirty look.

'Oh, hi, Harry, hi, Ron.' said Ginny getting up from the couch. 'Um, Ron can I talk to you in the kitchen?'

'Sure'

'Harry,' Ginny whispers into his ear, 'she doesn't know. I didn't tell her. I figured you should tell her before I do.'

'Thanks, Ginny,' Ron and Ginny headed into the kitchen, which was the room right next to the living room.

'What was that all about?' asked Hermione.

'Er...I have no idea." I said, sitting myself on the couch. 'Hermione, can I ask you something? It's really important.'

'Sure, anything'

'Wiyomame?'

'What?' I got up from the couch and pulled the box out of my pocket and went down on one knee. 'Oh'

'Hermione, we've known each other for twelve years and dated seven out of those twelve years. I would be honored if you'd be my wife. Would you marry me?'

'Well, nothing's stopping me. Yes, I'll marry yo–'

'Congratulations! Haha I knew it all along!' said Ginny, coming out of the kitchen with Ron by her side.

'Ginny!' I said putting Hermione's ring on her correct finger smiling, 'What are you doing?'

'Oh, oops, was I too early? Sorry.'

'Told you! But you never listen to me, not once!' Ron mumbled under his breath sitting himself in the chair. Ginny slapped him, hard, on his arm. Hermione laughed, I joined her.

'You really should start listening to Ron, Ginny, you might actually learn something!' I said, giving Hermione a little kiss on the lips. She gave me one in return.

'I love you.' she said to me.

'I will always love you too.' I said back. And we kissed once more. The end. What do you think of the story?"

"Great dad, except for the kissing part," said Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter's daughter, Lily.

"What she said dad," said their son, James, "Mom, since I'm older than Lily, can you tell me a different story than Dad's before we go to bed?"

"Sorry honey, but it's past your bedtime," said Mrs. Potter, Hermione. "We'll tell you a different story tomorrow. Good night you two." Hermione gave them each a kiss on the head.

"What she said. Night, see you two in the morning." Harry kiss Lily and James goodnight and turned off their light and headed to his bedroom with his wife by his side.

"That was a wonderful story you choose to tell them Harry." said Hermione.

"Thanks. Well, goodnight. Love you!" Harry and Hermione kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep.


	2. James' Story

**Title: Hermione's Big Surprise**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: In the first chapter, Harry and Hermione told their kids, James and Lily, the story of when Harry proposed. Now, they are going to tell them a different story of when Hermione had a huge surprise for Harry...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. As much as I'd like to I don't, it's all J.K. Rowling's work.**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter, here's the second one. I'm working on the third one as you are reading. Hope you enjoy, please read and review! Thanks! **

**–Hpfan58**

* * *

"Mom," said James the next night. "Can you tell us a story?"

"Sure honey," Hermione answered back. "What story would you like to hear?"

"Make it a surprise!" Lily said.

"Ok. Let me think." Hermione said looking at her husband, Harry Potter. "Oh, here's a story you'll like James...

'Harry!' I said rushing out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs. 'HARRY!'

'What? I need to go to Quidditch practice. I'm late!'

'But I have some really important and very good news to tell you.'

'Can it wait till after practice? I'm a professional Quidditch player now and it's not good to be late.'

'But Harry, I'm - '

'I love you, see you after practice.' He kissed me on the cheek and left.

'Ok. It's not that important anyways, I'm j-just pregnant.' I said to myself."

"I came home late that night from practice," Harry said. "I found your mom asleep on the couch. So, I carried her up to bed. Then I fell asleep ten minutes later."

"The next morning," Hermione said. "I was determined to tell your dad about being pregnant with you James...

'Morning Harry.' I said waking up.

'Morning Dear. What did you want to tell me yesterday?'

'Um...Harry...I'm...er...it can wait.'

'Ok then. Remember, Ron and Ginny are coming over today.'

'Yes, I know.'

Ron and Ginny came over a few hours later.

'Ron,' I said. 'Can I talk to you privately?'

'Uh, sure' Ron answered back.

We both went into the family room to talk while everyone else was in the living room.

'What's up, Hermione?' Ron asked.

'Ron, I have some news. But please don't tell Harry, he doesn't know.'

'Ok.'

'Promise?'

'Yes! Spill!'

'OK. Ron, I'm...um...'

'Spit it out! I promise I won't tell anyone!'

'I'm pregnant!'

'Really? You're kidding right?'

'No, I found out yesterday. I tried to tell Harry, but I couldn't. He didn't want kids yet.'

'You should tell him.'

'I know.'

'No, I mean you should tell him, right now. Come on.'

'Ron not I - ' Ron brought me back into the living room.

'Harry, Hermione needs to tell you something, don't talk. Just let her do the talking. Go ahead Hermione.'

'Well, I think I should talk to Harry in private.'

'No, don't, I wanna hear too!' Ginny said. 'Or is it THAT private?'

'No, I guess it's not THAT private.' I said.

'Ok, Hermione, what do you want to tell me?' Harry asked.

'Um...Harry...I have some good news, I found out yesterday that...that I am...'

'You are what?' Harry asked.

'HARRY! I TOLD YOU, SHE DOES THE TALKING!!' Ron yelled. 'Go ahead, Hermione,'

'Ok, thanks Ron, I think. Anyways, Harry, oh I'll just say it...I'm pregnant.'

'Wow, that is good news.'

'Congratulations you two!' said Ginny.

'Thanks Ginny. Um...Harry, are you ok with us having a child? I mean it wasn't planned or anything.' I asked.

'Course, why wouldn't I be? I'm going to be a daddy. Oh, I'm gunna be a dad!' Then your dad fainted!"

"He did?" asked Lily.

"I did, I was shocked." Harry said.

"What else happened, mom?" James asked looking very interested.

"Well, your dad got over becoming a dad. Then, a couple months later, we decided to find out if the baby was a girl or a boy. When we found out it was a boy, we already had the perfect name picked out, James. The End."

"Can you tell a story about me now?" Lily asked.

"Sure, tomorrow night. Now, goodnight, I'm going to bed." Harry said.

'Night Dad, night Mom." said James and Lily.

"Night you two." Hermione said. Harry and Hermione headed to their bedroom.

"Nice story, my love." said Harry.

"Yeah, I know. I'll never forget that story. Well, goodnight, love you."

"I love you too, night."Harry and Hermione kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep.


	3. Lily's Story

**Title: Lily's Story**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: First, Harry and Hermione told Lily and James, their kids, some interesting stories. Now, they're going to tell a story that Lily will enjoy and possibly James.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you read the first two chapters I think you'll get the point.**

**Author's Note: Here's the third chapter. I hope you will enjoy it! There might be a fourth on the way, I'm not sure though!**

**- Hpfan58**

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy!" Lily said the next day. "My story, my story!"

"Ok, ok," said Mrs. Potter, Hermione. "James, you ready to hear the story?"

"Yeah," said James coming out of the bathroom and walking into the bedroom. "I just had to brush my teeth."

"Lily," said Mr. Harry Potter. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yup, I did Dad. Start the story already, please!"

"Ok, ok. Lets see here." Hermione said. "James, you were two years old at the time...

'Hey,' your dad said to me. 'You alright?'

'Yup,' I said coming out of the bathroom. 'Just morning sickness. I think I might be pregnant again.'

'Oh. That's good, right? That means James will be an older brother.'

'Yes, but I'm not sure. I'd have to take a test or go to the doctors.'

'Um, ok, but this time let me be the first one to know - '

'Momma!'

'That's James, he must have woken up, I'll get him. Can you make his breakfast?'

'Yup, sure.'

I walked into James' room. You were standing in your crib. 'Hey, morning James'

'Mor-ning Mommy. I'm hung-gry.'

'Ok.' I said lifting you out of your crib. 'Your dad's making breakfast.'

So, we headed downstairs and had some breakfast. Then, I headed to the store to buy 'the test' to see if I was pregnant. When I got home, your dad was asleep on the couch and you, James, were asleep in your crib. So, I decided, since it was quiet, to take the test. I waited a few minutes and I rushed out of the bathroom to wake up Daddy.

'Harry, HARRY!' I said shaking him. 'Wake up!'

'What? Oh, hi honey.' Daddy said. 'Home from shopping I see.'

'Yup, I already took the test.'

'Really!?' Your dad said putting his glasses on. 'Well?'

'See for yourself.' I said handing the test to him.

'There's a plus sign, that means-'

'I'm pregnant!'

'Oh! That's great!' Your dad kissed me on the lips. ("Ew!" Lily and James said. Harry and Hermione laughed.)

'Who should we tell first? I mean second that you're pregnant, again.' Daddy said.

'Well, we should tell James when he wakes up, how about my parents?'

'Ok, you call them.'

So, I called your grandma and grandpa and told them the news. They were so excited to be grandparents to another child. Then, we called your Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna (A/N: It's Luna Lovegood from the fifth book. Lol). They were so excited, too, and had news of their own; Aunt Luna was having a baby, too, their first baby! I told you, James, that I was pregnant. It took you a while to understand that there was a baby inside of me. Then, a few months later, Uncle Ron told us that they were having a girl. This time, we wanted the gender, if the baby was a boy or girl, to be a surprise. When I gave birth, the first thing I heard was it crying. Then, I heard the doctors say that the baby was a girl. Your dad let me choose the name, which was Lily. James, you were so happy that you were a big brother. A few days later Jessica, Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna's new baby was born. Then, everyone lived happily ever after. The end."

"Cool." Lily said. "So that means I'm seven years old, James is nine and I'm older than Jessie!"

"Duh." James said.

"Alright. Time for bed. It's 9:30!" Harry said kissing James and Lily on the head. "Night."

"Goodnight Dad. Night Mom." Lily said, then James.

"Good Night you two." Hermione said blowing each a kiss and turned off the light.

"Mom." James said quickly.

"Yeah."

"When can I get my own room?"

"Soon, James, soon. Night."

Harry and Hermione walked to their bedroom and got their PJ's on.

"Goodnight Dear." Harry said.

"Night Harry. I love you." Hermione said back.

"You too." Harry and Hermione kissed each other and fell asleep.


	4. The Wedding Story

**Title: The Wedding Story**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: First, Harry and Hermione told Lily and James, their kids, some interesting stories. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. If you read the first two chapters I think you'll get the point.**

**Author's Note: Here's the fourth and final chapter! I hope you will enjoy it! Please review!**

**- Hpfan58**

* * *

"So," Hermione said the next night. "What story would you two like to hear?" 

"Um..." James said. "How about – "

"Your wedding!" Lily interrupted.

"Ok, good idea, Lily!" Harry said. "Do you agree with that story, James?"

"Yeah, I guess. This will be interesting!" James said.

"Ok," Hermione said. "Well, all of my brides mates met at this house and all the grooms met at your Uncle Ron's house to get ready for the wedding. So, at this house, everyone was helping me get into my wedding dress.

'Wow, Hermione,' Your grandmother said with tears in her eyes. 'You look beautiful in your dress. All grown up!'

'Thanks, Mom' I said. I was wearing a white strapless dress with diamonds all over it and flowers at the bottom. I felt like a princess. 'But please, don't start crying.'

'Sorry, I'm sorry.' Grandma said wiping her tears.

'_Knock, knock'_

'Who is it?' I asked.

'Daddy.' Grandpa said.

'Come in.'

'Wow, Hermione,' Grandpa said. 'All grown up!'

'Ok. The wedding is in a half hour. We better get going. Where is my maid of honor?'

'Over here!' Aunt Ginny Weasley said. She was wearing a plum strapless dress, just like all of my bride mates.

'Ok, lets go.' We all got into the limo and headed to the church."

"Meanwhile," Harry said. "My best man, Ron, and the other guys were already at the church, putting our ties on."

"It was five minutes before the wedding." Hermione said. "Everyone was getting ready to walk down the aisle. The music started to play. Every one stood up to watch us walk down the aisle. I couldn't stop smiling. ("Ditto." Harry said.) My dad gave me to Harry and told him to take good care of me.

'We are gathered here today...' The priest began. We put our rings on and said our blessings. Then, he finally said, 'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.' Your dad took my vale off and we kissed"

"EWWW!" James and Lily said. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"So," Harry said. "We walked down the aisle and had the reception. We danced our first dance as husband and wife. We had the father-daughter dance and the mother-son dance. We had cake. The end."

"Night Mom and Dad." James said, then Lily.

"Night you two." Harry and Hermione said.


End file.
